


布鲁克林少年

by Cranky_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: 巴基从布加勒斯特辗转到纽约，那天是个重要的日子，独立日的烟花灿烂，他却心系布鲁克林，和那个布鲁克林来的少年……





	布鲁克林少年

**Author's Note:**

> （算半AU吧，时间接2016，但有改动，没发生索科维亚协议和内战这些事，巴基一直在布加勒斯特流浪。）
> 
> 请结合《Brooklyn》Woodkid这首歌使用

“独立日那天，曼哈顿的烟花灿烂，有红墙的地方生活无忧无虑，可我的心被一个叫布鲁克林的地方困住，现在巴黎正下着雨，而我的心只属于布鲁克林。”[i]

*

2016年7月4日，纽约市，布鲁克林，晴。

Bucky压低了戴在头上的鸭舌帽，低着脑袋不紧不慢地走在人群中，他的双手揣在棕色夹克的口袋里。和他的记忆相比，如今的布鲁克林变化实在太大了，街角的蛋糕店变成了大商场，他还记得小时候他和Steve放学时总是会被蛋糕房的香味馋的流口水，不过经济萧条的时候，他们谁也没有多余的零花钱去买一个昂贵的大蛋糕，他总会对那个矮个子的少年说：“没事，Steve，回去我让我妈妈给我们做苹果派，保证比蛋糕还好吃。”年少的Bucky脸上挂着比阳光还灿烂的笑容，就好像这世界上并没有什么糟糕事情发生，就好像，快乐会一直伴随着他们。

此时他正好走到街边的橱窗外，透明玻璃映出他现在的样子，帽子藏不住的长发，疲惫脸庞上的青色须根，毫无生气的眼神，有些脏的牛仔裤，温暖的回忆让他心情大好，他试着扯出一个笑容，僵硬的嘴角动了动，最终还是失败了。

要说在历史的洪流里，每个地方都在不断更新着它的样貌，让多年未归家的人感叹消逝，让新来的人惊叹新鲜的改变。不过也会有一些地方几乎保持着它原有的样子，让人们回忆起往事时有个参照，就比如布鲁克林的红钩区[ii]，那些红色砖墙的旧楼房很多都还立在那里，依旧是他们小时候住进去的那个样子，年少时总是无忧无虑，他和他最好的朋友在那里有过许多回忆。

Steve老是忘记带钥匙，早早放学的他就只能等母亲下班回家，而身为一位护士，Steve的母亲总是忙到很晚才下班，这时Bucky就会陪着他靠在红墙边等，小小的Steve会画画来打发时间，而Bucky就只能拿着一根树枝这里戳一戳那里玩一玩，Steve总是不让他看他画了些什么，一旦Bucky问起，那个小个子的家伙就只会红着脸说没什么，如果他去偷瞄，那家伙就合上本子气鼓鼓的转头就走，脾气倔的很。后来Bucky想出了一个好办法，他让Steve去弄一把备用钥匙，藏在门口的砖头下，这样就不怕忘带钥匙了。后来Bucky就再也没陪Steve等到天黑了，直到Steve母亲病逝的那天。

等到他们办完葬礼，回来的时候已经近黄昏了。他跟在Steve的身后，看着自己的好友默不做声地走到自家门口，哆哆嗦嗦地翻着自己身上的口袋，半天也找不出钥匙，Bucky摇摇头，踢开门前的那块砖头，拾起钥匙递给Steve，“事实上，你不用一个人承担，我会陪你到最后的，哥们儿。”他右手捏了捏Steve的肩膀，郑重地说道。他靠在红墙边一直等着，等着Steve收拾完母亲的遗物，等他平复心情，朦胧的月光透过云层洒在巴基的黑色西装上，那是他第一次穿正式的西装，却没想到是在Steve母亲的葬礼上。他抬眼望了望Steve家半开的门，心里祈祷着往后的日子里命运一定要厚待Steve，他甚至愿意赔上自己半生的运气来让Steve好过一点，那个因为个头小而从小遭受霸凌，打起架来又从来不会逃跑的羸弱的布鲁克林小家伙，他希望能永远保护他。

后来命运的确厚待了Steve，他变得强壮起来，没有人再欺负他了，Bucky也的确花光了自己后半生的所有运气。

穿过一排排红色的旧楼房，Bucky停在他记忆里的那一栋面前，那家的主人都不知道换过好几任了吧，他学着当年的样子，靠着红墙，即使他总是陪伴左右的那个人如今并不在这里。闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现的却并不是什么温暖的记忆，是他在冰天雪地里下坠，“Bucky！抓住我的手！”Steve拼命地叫着，用尽一切办法想要抓住他，但他还是掉下去了，摔断了左手，天寒地冻的雪地令人崩溃，他觉得自己仿佛全身的血液都被冻住了，意识早就从他可怜的脑袋里飘了出去，他能做的只不过是麻木地呼吸着，感受不到自己左手的存在，它失血、冻僵、坏死，他就要死去了。

某种意义上来说，Bucky Barnes的确死在了那片雪地里，归来的只是一个没有记忆，不知归宿的行尸走肉。只不过后来他和Steve再次相遇了，听上去似乎不可思议，但救赎就是这样开始的，2014年他们在纽约市高架公路上重逢，那次见面可真是有些戏剧性，Bucky后来一直在努力找回属于自己的记忆，属于Bucky Barnes的灵魂，Steve从不曾放弃过他。他们没有亲人，亲人们都离去了，他们只不过是两个成长中只有彼此做伴的布鲁克林少年。

*

你只要行走在红钩区的街巷中，就能看到街区尽头的布鲁克林大桥，也能看到自由女神像的全貌。Bucky一步步向大桥走去，那是他最后一个目的地，他本不该回来的，只不过今天是个特殊的日子，说他鬼使神差也好，但当他不知不觉坐上前往纽约的航班时，他就知道自己不会再逃避了。路过街道边的文具店时，他摸了摸自己身上的口袋，惊喜地发现还剩下一点零钱，他走了进去，经过一个个窜来窜去个头矮小的孩子时小心翼翼地缩起了自己的左手，嘴里念叨着：“不好意思，借过一下。”

他在画笔和素描本之间犹豫了很久，兜里的钱告诉他只能选择其中的一样，于是在看见一个金发小男孩儿笑笑咧咧买走了一套画笔之后他也买下了同款的画笔。

今夜的纽约人山人海，独立日这一天每个人都沉浸在节日的氛围里，人们脸上画着国旗样式的彩绘，大人抱着小孩子，指着天空中灿烂的烟花，孩子的目光随之转去，透亮的眼睛倒映着火光，像极了天空中闪亮的星星，美丽、清澈。

“你特意来了布鲁克林。”耳边突然响起一个男人的声音，Bucky小小的惊讶了一下，只是一瞬间而已，Bucky转过头去，Steve挥了挥手里的两张科尼岛的门票。

“我记得你现在应该在巴黎。”Bucky有些困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“事情交给Sam和Natasha他们了，今天是我的生日，你记得的对吗？他们给我放了个假。”

“我当然记得。”Bucky将手里一直提着的袋子递给了他，“没来得及包装，你小时候喜欢画画。生日快乐。”

“谢谢你，Bucky，其实，你现在还好好的，又找回了记忆就是给我最大的礼物了。”Steve傻笑着，右手抓了抓他那满头柔顺的金发。

Bucky沉默了一会儿，转过头去盯着满天的烟火。

半晌，他开口：“巴黎怎么样？”

“我走的时候还在下雨。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“你呢？布加勒斯特[iii]怎么样？”

“那个地方很好，只不过我……我跟过去完全不一样了。”Bucky低下头看了看自己揣在口袋里的左手。

“你还是你，我很清楚，Bucky，你一点都没变过。”Steve皱起了眉，有些倔强地说道，他太了解Bucky，眼前这个人即使人生的大半辈子都由数不清的悲剧组成，命运带走了他少年的模样，但那颗心还是少年时的善良和忠诚。

“不聊这个了。”Steve知道一旦他们谈起这个话题就会没完没了，有些创伤并不是一天两天，甚至一年两年就能抹去的，他把两张票的其中一张递给了Bucky，“明天一起去科尼岛吗？还是小时候我们一起去过，有点想念那地方了。”

“当然，只要你告诉我你小时候老是一个人偷偷摸摸画些什么我就勉为其难的答应你。”Bucky努力让自己脱离被阴郁笼罩的情绪，他试着说点玩笑话。

“我以为你应该能猜到的。”

“是么？”

纽约市既繁华又喧闹，两个布鲁克林来的少年站在布鲁克林大桥上，像是他们从未离开过一样。

“画的是你。”

[i] 出自《Brooklyn》Woodkid

[ii] Red Hook 布鲁克林西北部的一个社区（队2里队长的回忆那一幕可以看出史蒂夫出生在这个地方，后来我在维基百科中也查到了的确是。）

[iii] 罗马尼亚的首都

**Author's Note:**

> “少年不识爱恨，一生最心动”


End file.
